Magic
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: — una persona que carga con un secreto como el tuyo y el dolor que el silencio conlleva, demuestra la fuerza de tu corazón. [...] la magia era tan fuerte como los sentimientos y la voluntad, y ella, estaba llena de ellos; Mystongan seguro que también. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Navidades pasadas" Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos, dedicado a Lady Dragneel.


**Oh como sufrí con este OS (?) Ok no tanto así pero sufrí porque no pude publicar ayer (ni antier, viendo la hora) realmente lo siento :c pero se me atravesaron muchas cosas y al final no tuve tiempo. No digo más porque seguro quieren leer y además aún habrá notas de autor XD**

 **Ya saben notas al final.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• OoC

• Crack paring (CanaxMystogan)

.

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Navidades pasadas" Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos**_

 **Para Lady Dragneel**

.

* * *

.

 _Magic_

.

* * *

.

Aun recordaba los días de antaño, esos donde era solo una niña con un deseo, realmente nunca fue una valiente en esa cuestión pero para ella era difícil darle cara cuando él era fuerte, el más fuerte del gremio y ella la hija que no conocía.

Sin embargo, eso jamás la detuvo, y como hacerlo cuando Fairy Tail era — es — una fuente de paz y amor. Estar ahí se convirtió en su bálsamo, ese que curaba su dolor en el alma.

Gracias al apoyo de los viejos se decidió a aprender magia, y es que era una excelente idea, si ella se fortalecía entonces podría decirle lo que tanto ansiaba.

Empero, la única magia que le llamaba no era suficiente, pero no quería arriesgarse a probar una diferente. La magia de cartas era buena pero no lo suficiente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido muy infantil por pensar aquello, la magia — sin importar cual — era tan fuerte como el corazón de su usuario.

Agradecía que la vida le hubiera dado la oportunidad de encontrarse con una persona como él, ese niño que crecería para convertirse en un mago de clase S.

Mystogan no había dejado que nadie lo viera, eso había propiciado que la mayoría de los miembros del gremio lo considerasen una leyenda.

Pero ella sabía que era real, tan real como el día que habían compartido un atardecer.

No había habido nada romántico al menos ese primer día, ella se había quedado en esa colina, pensando en qué hacer, abrumada por lo patética que era ella y su magia, pero sobretodo, lo avergonzado que él estaría si se enterase de su paternidad.

No había llorado — más por orgullo que por entereza — cuando de pronto había notado su presencia. Desearía haber reído aquel día, de ella y la apariencia del niño, demasiado cubierto para un caluroso día de verano. No dijo nada pero camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Este es el mejor sitio para ver la puesta del sol — dijo como si intentara dejar claro el porqué de su presencia.

Ella tampoco dijo palabra alguna, aunque estaba agradecida por su silenciosa compañía. Mystogan no tenía mucho en el gremio — apenas unas semanas más que ella — pero a diferencia suya, él tenía una magia impresionante.

A pesar de que no se conocían, deseó poder ser — un poco — como él.

— Enséñame magia — exteriorizó el deseo sin darse cuenta, cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido, pero él, Mystogan, no era cualquiera.

— Ya sabes una magia — habló con voz serena sin despegar la mirada del horizonte — ¿por qué deseas aprender otra?

Lo odio en ese momento, ya que sabía que no cambiaría de parecer, al menos que le fuera sincera y no deseaba serlo.

— Quiero ser fuerte — mintió, con una frase de cajón que nada tenía de cierta.

— La fuerza viene de tus sentimientos y tu voluntad, no de la magia — pensó que aquella también era una frase de cajón y lo odio aun más.

— Solo lo dices porque tu ya eres fuerte — y lo sería aun más, lo sabía con solo con verlo.

— Tu también lo eres — bufo porque todo aquello era tan típico — una persona que carga con un secreto como el tuyo y el dolor que el silencio conlleva, demuestra la fuerza de tu corazón.

Temió, tanto que tembló, él no podía saberlo... ¡era imposible! Nadie en el gremio lo sabía, ni siquiera lo sospechaban. Pero él no mentía, a diferencia suya.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — tenía que saberlo.

— Tus ojos lo dicen todo — aquello hizo que su corazón se agitara, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

Sinceramente ya no recordaba cómo es que se había marchado, lo único que sabía era que toda aquella conversación le había hecho pensar. Y es que ella tenía una magia que ya la satisfacía, al menos a nivel personal, una parte de ella — o más bien la gran mayoría de ella — no deseaba una diferente.

¿Podría llegar a ser fuerte con ella?

Realmente esperaba que si fuera así, porque ya se había creado cierta fama en el gremio, era como una adivina — solo habían sido pequeñas cosas pero las había adivinado todas — y eso le había hecho feliz.

Quizá, si podría llegar a ser maga clase S con esa magia, él se sentiría mucho más orgulloso de ella.

.

* * *

.

Paso un tiempo antes de que volvieran a verse, solo que esta vez fue en un día de lluvia, ella ya tenía edad para poder tomar trabajos — aunque fuera acompañada la mayoría de las veces —; había trabajado duro con sus poderes y lo cierto es que había cumplido en cierta medida lo que se había propuesto, aun no era suficiente para poder revelar el secreto que guardaba pero era más que suficiente para poder despedirle cada que se marchaba.

Aquel día era él quien tenía un aspecto terrible, fue entonces cuando decidió acercarse, porque de cierta manera le debía aunque fuera, una silenciosa compañía. El peli-azul veía la nada, con un semblante sereno pero que ella percibió como doloroso. Compartió su paraguas con él, ya estaba empapado pero el gesto no pudo ser reprimido.

— Aun no le has dicho — su voz no se parecía en nada a la que había escuchado durante su primer encuentro.

— No — aceptó — lo haré, cuando llegue a ser algo que lo enorgullezca, entonces —quizá — él podría llamarle hija finalmente.

— Ya veo — respuestas cortas y concisas, eso era lo que esperaba del niño.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó, directa, porque si no lo presionaba se quedaría en silencio, con sus pensamientos arremolinados en su mente, justo como ella aquel día.

Se quedó callado y ella se molesto, no le gustaba el silencio, pero entonces pensó que quizá era algo serio y se obligó a guardar la calma y esperar.

— Debo irme — reveló luego de un rato y ella se quedo pasmada, era extraño, porque a pesar de que el niño no era tan asiduo en el gremio, era parte de él, como todos.

— ¿Qué? — no pudo evitar alzar la voz — ¿por qué? — no entendía.

Entonces la miro y pudo ver algo que no supo descifrar en su mirada. — No quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

— Entonces no lo hagas — se sentía estúpida diciendo aquello pero es que se sentía un tanto desesperada, por su afán de hablar a medias.

— Yo no me perdonaría dañar a otro miembro — no pudo estar más de acuerdo — no importa si es mi culpa o no.

Fue entonces que reacciono. Lo tomó de ropa y lo obligó a mirarla. — Si no es tu culpa entonces no tienes porque irte — era absurdo — eres miembro de Fairy Tail, no puedes rendirte solo por esto — no iba a permitir que lo hiciera.

— ¿Y si la hago llorar? — su expresión se volvió dolosa, lo soltó, se sorprendió de sus palabras, claramente, se refería a una chica.

— ¿Cómo lo harías si nunca te dejas ver en el gremio? — preguntó intentando bajar la presión en el ambiente.

Sin embargo, el niño se quedó callado como meditando lo dicho. Suspiro.

— Si tanto le temes — empezó — no dejes que te miré — porque ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

El peli-azul sonrió, era una sonrisa pequeña y ladina que a duras penas pudo distinguir.

— Entonces podría quedarme ¿no? — y su voz sonó — casi — divertida.

Ella no pudo evitar contagiarse y sonreír de igual forma, — supongo.

— Gracias — eso fue lo último que le dijo, luego no recordaba más.

.

* * *

.

La última vez que lo había visto fue antes del festival de Fantasía, no habían hablado, porque el mago había seguido aquella broma como si un consejo hubiera sido. No lo culpaba, no si recordaba su semblante; si así podía quedarse en el gremio, estaba bien para ella.

Se quedo mirando su espalda desde lo lejos, no obstante, Mystogan había girado y le había despedido con un corto ademan de manos. Sonrió, devolvió el gesto y le deseó suerte; toda la que le hiciera falta porque sus cartas habían hablado — hace bastante tiempo — ese hombre iba a irse, aun lugar en que era vital, y sentía — como si fuera un presentimiento — que sería la última vez que se vieran.

.

* * *

.

Ahora, luego de tanto, sabía que había guardado un sentimiento por aquel chico tan callado, no era un amor tan apasionante, era un amor de esos que hacen enloquecer a las mujeres jóvenes cuando lo ven en una película. Sin embargo, pegaba bien con ella, porque no era de relaciones largas y planes futuros, lo suyo había sido un amor infantil y fugaz; uno que se había convertido en un hechizo, el cual la hizo madurar.

Empero, había ocasiones - como esta- en la que deseaba verle otra vez, no importaba que tuviera que sentarse a su lado con el molesto silencio entre los dos, porque eso le traería recuerdos y entonces, rompería ese silencio para hablar y llenarlo de anécdotas que le harían sonreír, con su sonrisa incompleta pero sincera.

— Algún día — dijo en voz baja, al tiempo que miraba sus cartas, esparcidas en la mesa — volveremos a encontrarnos — eso le decían las cartas — y entonces tendrás que darme la cara — no importaba si tuvieran que despedirse de nuevo, esta vez quería decirle adiós frente a frente y darle gracias por esos pequeños momentos en que se apoyaron con pocas palabras, llenas de grandes verdades.

Después de todo, la magia era tan fuerte como los sentimientos y la voluntad, y ella, estaba llena de ellos; Mystongan seguro que también. Además ella cumplía con sus metas, aunque tardará algunos años en cumplirlas.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Me costo mucho terminar esto y no lo digo por la pareja en sí (porque la idea la tuve casi desde un inicio) pero es que realmente no sabía como escribir a Cana y a Mystogan, no los había manejado hasta ahora y fue extraño para mí. Igual Lady espero que te haya gustado, aunque sea una pequeña parte de esto, porque sinceramente me esforcé en hacer tu primera petición (quería hacer la segunda para más facilidad) pero no se me hizo justo, ya habías esperado y lo menos que podía hacer era intentar hacer tu CanaxMystogan.**

 **Como dije arriba siento el retraso Lady, pero lo prometido es deuda y pues sho aquí cumpliendo c: gracias por tu esfuerzo linda, ojala esto pueda compensar algo de ello. Ojala que hayas tenido una feliz navidad y que el 2016 sea un año maravilloso para ti.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
